airplane
by UnleashedSouls
Summary: Emma meets a beautiful brunette and her 6 year old son at the airport. [no beta, cute meeting, AU, one shot]
1. Chapter 1

**i know i should be working on my last chapter of 'Rock n Roll Tenerife love'.. don't worry i'm working on that.. but i want to make it perfect!**

 **so here is a one shot i did for.. hope u like it. please review.. be nice! love ya all**

* * *

Emma waited in line to board her plane. She was going back to Boston after she had to track someone down in LA. She was so done, and ready to relax en go home.

It was finally her turn to board and look for her seed. When she got to her seed, it turned out she has a seed at the window. Emma put her bag in the bag thing above the seeds and sat down with a sigh. ' _God I'm glade I'm going home'_ she thought. She took the menu card from the chair and looked for something good to eat.

"Henry this one" Emma hears a woman say. She looked up from the menu cared and saw a beautiful brunette helping a child onto the chair next to her.

"Hi" the small boy said with a big smile on his face.

"um.. hi" emma said awkwardly.

"I'm henry" the boy said and he looked at the cared emma was holding with interest.

"I'm emma, nice to meet you henry" Emma smiled to the small dark haired boy.

The woman seemed to put her bags into the luggage space above the seeds. When she had that done, she took the chair next to the boy and smiled at Emma.

"I'm sorry if he is bothering you" the woman said kindly.

"No not at all" Emma said fast. _'God she's beautiful'_ Emma thought.

"Mommy" henry yelled excited as he pulled on the woman's hand he was holding. "Look!" he yelled and pointed at the aircraft that he saw through the small window next to Emma.

The boy looked in awe at all the airplane's that where at the airport.

"Would you like to sit at the window henry?" Emma asks. _'it's a win win. The kid gets to sit at the window and I get to sit next to the hot woman!'_ Emma thought with a smile.

"Yes!" henry yelled loud.

"Don't yell dear" the woman said to the boy.

"Sorry mommy" he said with a cute smile.

The woman stud up from her chair, letting Emma walk past the two other seeds. Henry climbed over the chair to sit at the window seed. His face was pressed against the small window and soft "wauw's" came from the boy.

The woman took the seed henry was in and Emma took the seed the woman was in.

"Thank you for doing this" the woman said kindly to Emma.

"Oh, no worries. I don't mind" Emma smiled at the brunette. "I'm emma by the way" she said and holds out her hand.

"I'm regina, nice to meet you Emma" the brunette said with a smiled and shook Emma's hand. _'Oh my god so soft'_ Emma thought.

"He's cute" Emma said pointing at the small brunette boy who was still pressed up against the window with his face.

Regina looked at the boy and back at Emma. "Thank you, I did my best to try" she joked.

Emma laughed out loud. "Well you passed that one" Emma smiled.

The plane ride was better than Emma expected it would be. She and Regina got along great and henry was he cutest kid Emma had ever seen. Henry told her all about their weekend in LA and made Emma tell about why she was in LA. He and Regina where very impressed by what she does for a living.

As the plane ride came to an end and the where back at the Boston airport, they walked to get their luggage. They had to wait at least another 15 minutes before the luggage came out.

"Emma?" henry asks as her climbed into his mothers lap.

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming to the park with us tomorrow?" henry asks as he tries to hide his face into the brunette's shirt.

Emma didn't really know what to say. She didn't want to say 'yes', well she did just want to say yes but she wasn't sure if that was okay to do. She looked at Regina who smiled

"Only if you want to"

"I would love that henry" Emma smiled at henry and looked back at Regina.

Regina was fishing in her purse and took a card out of it.

"Here" she said softly, giving Emma a business card with her name and phone number on it.

Emma took the cared and looked at it _. "_ Regina mills" Emma said _. 'damn she's a CEO '_ emma thought. Emma took her phone out of her pocked and put Regina's number in her contact list. "I'll send you a text so you know it's me" Emma smiled not looking up form her phone.

A moment later she hears a bleep coming from the phone next to her. Regina took her phone and smiled, "Emma Swan" she whispers.

"That's me" Emma smiled.

After 10 minutes the luggage started to come and they waited for their suitcases.

As henry's suitcase came along he tried to take it off the rails himself but failed, so Emma gave him a hand. Seeing Regina smiled brightly at the henry and herself from the corner of her eyes.

5 minutes later, they walked out of the airport.

"Well," regina said as she looked at emma, while holding henry's hand.

"Yeah.." emma smiled, staring into those brown eyes.

"I'll text you about tomorrow" Regina smiles

"Yeah, awesome." Emma smiled

"It's gonna be so much fun!" henry said excited and he jump a bit of excitement. Making Emma and Regina smile. "There are swings and slides and.. and.." henry took a pause to think. "Lot's more!" he smiled.

"Well, I can't wait to see!" Emma laughed. She bends down to the little boy's eyelevel and she halts her hand up for a high five. But henry had another idea and jumped Emma, giving her a hug. Hearing Regina laugh next to them made Emma smile too.

"Take care of your mom otherwise we can't go to the park tomorrow" Emma whispers to the kid, but loud enough for the brunette to hear. Henry nodded and lets go of Emma.

"Alright, well.." emma said and stud there awkwardly as she didn't know what to do.

"We'll see each other tomorrow then?" Regina asks

"Yes for sure" Emma smiled.

They stud there for a second just looking at each other, both didn't really know what to do next.

Until they hear henry whisper, "mommy, you need to hug now".

"Right" Regina says as she took a step towards Emma. Emma smiled and steps closer, her one hand slipping around the other woman's waist and the other hand on the woman's shoulder blades.

Emma feels regina's hand around her. One arms is around her neck and the other on her lower back.

They woman where standing there, hugging each other for a second maybe to long. _'god she smells amazing'_ emma thought.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Emma whispers against the woman's hair. And she pulled away a bit too look into Regina's dark eyes with a smile.

"Yes" Regina says back in a whisper. "I'm looking forward to it"


	2. Chapter 2

**plane ride**

 **hey guys,**

 **so here is a second chapter to my one shot cause you asked for it :D**  
 **I hope you will like it and maybe... maybe i'll write another chapter but i'm not sure!**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Emma woke up to her phone bleeping. With a loud groan she took her blanked off and set up against the wall that her bed was against. She grabbed her phone and smiled as she saw what her screen said. A text from Regina.

' _Good morning Emma. I hope I didn't wake you up, but henry wants to go to the park so we will be there. We will be at the playground, so I hope you will be able to meet us there. Regina'_

Emma smiled. On the plane it appear to be that they're both from in the same area but never saw each other before. Regina lived on one side of the park, and Emma on the other side. Thankfully Emma knew which playground she means.

' _Good morning to you too. Well, you did wake me up but it's okay, I needed to get up anyways. Yes I will meet you there for sure! I think I can be there in about 30 minutes if you guys are okay with that… X Emma'_

emma didn't really know why she typed the 'X', but she already hit the send button, so to late to change it now. With her phone in her hand she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get some food.

She was eating breakfast as another text came in form regina.

' _30 minutes sounds great! Henry and I are leaving now so we will be there in about 15 minutes, so no rush. See you soon. X'_

Emma smiled as she saw the 'X' at the end of the text. She didn't know why but it made her all happy and smiling. She just met the woman but it just felt good.

' _Awesome! I'll see you in a few minute's them! X'_

She texted back. She puts her phone on the counter and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. 20 minutes later she was all ready to go in her jeans, white shirt and red leather jacked. Grabbing her keys and walled and walked out of the door of her apartment.

It was a beautiful day. It was Wednesday and Emma was holding off on cases cause she just wanted some time for her self. She just had a couple of big cases so she wasn't short on money.

Emma walked passed a small grocery store, and she walked in for a second to see if they had some snacks. She bought some drinks and some snacks for at the playground and she also bought 2 small super hero toys for Henry.

When she walked into the park towards the playground, she already saw the brunette sitting on a bench with her back towards Emma. Smiling she walked to the bench and sat down next to the brunette. "Good morning" emma smiled, placing the plastic bag next to her on the bench.

"You made it" regina smiled as she looked like she wanted to hug the woman, but didn't do it.

"Yes" Emma smiled, looking into those beautiful eyes. "How could I pass up on a beautiful day like this, spending it with two beautiful people" Emma said.

Regina laughed at that, shaking her head with a smile.

"EMMA!" henry yelled as she came running towards the woman with a big smile on his face.

"He kid" Emma smiled back, catching the child as he jumped in the air into Emma's lap. He hugged her tight and smiled brightly. "You came!" he said excited and not being able to stop smiling.

"Yes I did" Emma laughed at the little boy on her lap.

"Mommy?" he asks

"Yes dear"

"You have to hug Emma hello" he says with a serious look on his face. Making Emma smile and she lifted him up and placed him next to her.

Emma got up from the bench and Regina got up as well, both stepping closer to one and other. Emma's arms went around the brunette's waist and pulled the other woman closer with a small grin. Regina's arms went around the blonde's neck. Both of them buried their heads into each other's necks and smelled the others hair, going unnoticed for the other woman.

Emma pressed a soft kiss to the older woman's cheek and pulled back a bit. Seeing a blush start on the other woman's cheeks, making Emma smile.

"How was that?" Regina asks the small boy who was smiling from ear to ear sitting on the bench. Like the kid knew what he was doing, even at 6 years old.

"That's good" he said and looked at his mother and to Emma and back. Both women taking a seat on the bench again, with henry in the middle.

"Oh, I've got something for you." Emma says to henry. "I hope you like it."

Emma took the plastic bag and took the two super here dolls out of the bag.

Henry gasps as he saw the two figures. "For me?" he asks looking at Emma with wide eyes.

Emma smiles and holds out the figures for henry to take in his hands. "Yes for you" she says, glancing up at Regina for a second who had a surprising but loving look in her eyes.

"Shank you Emma" he says, not good at saying 'thank' was so cute, jumping emma again. He hugged her with a figure in his hand and his little arms around her neck.

"Awe" Emma laughed; "you're more than welcome henry" Emma smiled and hugged him back.

Henry let go of Emma and slides of off the bench, "I'll go show my friends!" he said excited and ran off to the playground.

"That was very nice of you" Regina says smiling. "You didn't have to do that"

"I wanted to" Emma smiles, looking into those brown eyes.

Emma saw Regina look down at her hands and bit her lip, a small smile on her lips. Emma leaned forward and took a string of dark hair and puts it behind Regina's ear, biting her own lower lip. Her hand slipped to the other woman's cheek and her thump moved back and forth.

Dark brown eyes lock with Emma's. Both woman looking in each other's eyes for a moment. Emma's hand moving slowly over the brunette's cheek. Emma leans in a bit closer as the other woman didn't move away. Seeing Regina close her eyes, Emma ghost her lips over the full plump lips. Closing her eyes as well, Emma took a moment and waited for Regina to make the next move.

Emma waited longer then she thought, so she opened her eyes again. Seeing the brunette had her eyes still closed, Emma took a leap of faith and pressed their lips together.

A small gasp coming from the brunette as their lips met. But after only a short moment, she felt the woman's hand tangling with her hair. Their lips moving together as if it was a dance they where trying to get right. Emma's hand now on the brunette's thigh, to get her closer. Feeling Regina move her other arm and wrapping it around Emma's waist.

Both woman getting a bit lost into the kiss. They didn't know how long they have been sitting there, kiss each other, in front of at least 10 kids about Henry's age.

Regina's one hand tanged up in the blond locks, Emma's hands on the brunette's hips. Tongues where fighting for dominants. "Mommy?" they hear a small voice.

The two woman broke apart as if they where burned. Regina's hand touching her lips as Emma was looking down her hands biting her lower lip.

"What are you and Emma doing?" the 6 year old asks his mother.

Both woman said nothing as they just looked at the small boy in front of them. Not knowing what to say.

"Emma?"

"Yeah, yes?" Emma says as if she was pulled out of deep thought.

"Are you going to marry my mommy?" he asks in the most adorable way Emma has ever seen.

Emma hears Regina softly gasp, and looks at her from the corner of her eyes. Seeing that Regina was watching her as well. "Why would you say that Henry?"

"When the people always kiss in the movie's, they are always gonna get married at the end of the movie" Henry explains.

"Well" Emma says looking over at Regina, hearing her giggle as she looks at Henry and then turns to Emma. "Who knows little man."

"You have to tell me first!" henry tells Emma with a serious face.

"You'll be the first to know" Emma tells henry. The boy nods and runs off again to his friends. "Well, good to know he doesn't at least hate me" emma jokes as she sees regina look at her son in awe.

"Yes, that is good to know" the older woman says as she turns to emma.

"So, um.."

"Yes, so.."

"Would you like to go out sometimes?" Emma asks.

The brunette nods, "I'd love to" she smiles.

"Cool" Emma whispers as she leans in again to pack the plump lips one more time with a smile of both woman.


End file.
